


yandere bokuto x yandere kuroo x reader

by michichann



Series: in our arms - yanderebokutoxyanderekurooxyandereakaashixreader [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Manga & Anime, XReader, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michichann/pseuds/michichann
Summary: ✧˖*°࿐ you were brought to a volleyball ceremony to congratulate your brother, Wakatoshi Ushijima. Following Wakatoshi were the two other aces, who seemed to both find a sexual liking to you.*story can also be found on wattpad, under michichann ! <3*➩ ➪ ➫ ➬ ➭ ➮ ➯ ➱ lowercase is intended.> when @LadyKibo is my 1k reader⇨ ↠ ◦〚𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗻 12/18-20〛◦↞ ⇦⇨ ↠ ◦〚𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗻 1/11/21〛◦↞ ⇦❛  let's begin, ⇐
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: in our arms - yanderebokutoxyanderekurooxyandereakaashixreader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166108
Kudos: 12





	1. hello sinners

  
ˏˋ °•*⁀➷

made by michichann

——————————

『 yandere!bokuto x yandere!kuroo x deredere reader 』  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"=⌕ [introducing] //﹫

-'๑'- ushijima y/n  
  
  
  
  
  
  


﹄ **THE LITTLE** sister of one of the three top aces in Japan. ﹃  
  
  
  


-'๑'- bokuto kōtarō

﹄a muscular man, with his own selfish needs. easy going yet can have a quick mood-swing. anything he touches is his.﹃

⊳ESFP, the entertainer.  
  


-'๑'- kuroo tetsurō

﹄a schemy man, one with a demeaning look. personally laid back, but is great at provoking people when he needs to.﹃

⊳ENTJ, the commander.

⊳ ô̸͓͉̱͙̋͂̇͂̈́̔͜͝ẃ̵̢͈͓̦̹̯͛̃n̵͙̻͖͍͑̒̿ë̸̩͚̞̼́r̶̖͓̞͖̻̟̱̣͉͛̓̾

-'๑'-

↻ **DISCLAIMER** ↺

➥ involves ꜱᴇx, ᴅᴇɢʀᴀᴅɪɴɢ, ʜᴀʀᴀꜱꜱᴍᴇɴᴛ, ᴍᴀɴɪᴘᴜʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴ, ᴋɪᴅɴᴀᴘᴘɪɴɢ

≫ for ᴍᴀᴛᴜʀᴇ audiences ≪


	2. this is good, right?

**"** ꜱʜᴇ **'** ꜱ **ᴘᴇʀ** ꜰᴇᴄᴛ **ɪ** ꜱɴ **'** **ᴛ** ꜱʜᴇ **?"**  
  


•°. *࿐

y/n:

where are you?

**ushiwaka bruver:**

almost there

y/n:

okay can you hurry there's  
a lot of people i don't recognize

_ read _

•°. *࿐

you were scrolling through your settings to avoid any contact with the volleyball boys who were surrounding you.

it was the ceremony for all the boys who played for high school volleyball, the girls had theirs a week ago. they were going to award the most valuable players, the most excellent players, the most dedicated, and the most courageous. last week you earned the most dedicated award.

"ushijima?" a voice said behind you. you were slightly startled and you quickly turned around from fight or flight reflexes. "relax, it's just me,"

"oh heyy kenma!" you got up and hugged him. you were the same height as him and his blonde tips looked the same from the last time you saw him. you two became closer when you exchanged gamer tags.

"where's your brother?" he sat next to me.

"running late..." you sighed.

"don't worry, i'll wait here with you,"

•°. *࿐

holy chapel

**noya bb:**

y/n your brother just got dropped off

**tanaka star:**

y/n here?!

**bakashima:**

she's with kenma i think

**_suga added two +1 ***-***-**** & +1 ***-***-****_ **

y/n:

who's that? and yes im here lol

**kags:**

wouldn't your brother be mad you're in a gc with us?

y/n:

ya i'll just leave

**+1 ***-***-****:**

don't! we aren't from karasuno either

y/n:

who this

**+1 ***-***-****:**

i'm bokuto remember me?

y/n:

sorry hi

**bokuto:**

the other one is kuroo

y/n:

kuroo?

**kuroo:**

what is this?

**bokuto:**

a groupchat!

**bakashima:**

why don't you guys text on pms...

•°. *࿐

"god do they always have to blow up the phone?" kenma uttered as he placed his phone on the party table. "why can't they just walk up to you,"

"it's fine," you said as you grabbed a lollipop.

"y/n," your brother firmly said as his shadow hovered over you and kenma.

"you're late," you handed him his medal.

"sorry," ushiwaka grumbled as he took the medal from you.

"a man of few words..." kenma whispered as he focused his attention on his phone. your brother went to the other side of the ballroom to meet with his coach and apologize for being tardy.

"your brother is so-"

"kenma don't-"

"hot."

you rolled your eyes. a lot of people had a liking to your brother. even obsessions. it also bothered you that it was his voice that most attracted them.

"you know what, whatever," you sighed. "you just like the size of his-"

"don't finish that, y/n,"

"dick."

you also didn't care at all how you spoke. if it was anything weird you didn't care to mention it. vagina interception? i'll talk about it with my mom or dad. curious if my mom's tits got bigger after she gave birth to me? i'll ask. i was comfortable with anything, say less and say no more, i'm not a judgemental person verbally.

"have you seen it before?"

"i don't want to, and why would i want to?"

"hey hey hey!" a boy with white tips said.

"hi," kenma and i said in unison.

"ushijima's litle sister, right?"

"yes, are you his friend? he's over there-"

"no i'm not, i've seen you play before." he glanced down at you, with a change in his mood. "you're really good," his mood went back to its previous state.

"oh thanks, i'm y/n," you scooted over and let him sit beside you.

"bokuto! that's what you can call me," you looked into his eyes to get a more intimate understanding of him.

"woah, is there something on-" he looked away. "on my face?" he stood up quickly.

"no, just your eyes are nice,"

"i've got to go-" he walked off.

"you really have a way with guys, y/n." kenma snickered.

"he isn't my type. if he can't maintain simple eye contact he's not the one for me," you laid your head on the table.

•°. *࿐

"waka, do we even have a ride home?" you stood next to him freezing.

"i'm going to a restaurant, if you'd like to tag along you can," he replied as he began walking off into the dark.

"no thanks," you walked in the direction of your home. it was cold and dark, your phone was close to shutting off at any moment so you couldn't use a flashlight. after 10 minutes into the walk you hear a car pull over next to the sidewalk.

"hey!" the voice echoed. my fight or flight took over and i flew faster than a motherfucker.

"hey!!!" a familiar voice yelled louder. i turn my head to see bokuto's upper body poking out the roof of the car. your legs stopped which caused you to topple over and lose consciousness.

"oh fuck-" was the last thing i heard.

"this is good right?" was also the last thing i heard.


	3. why?

**_"maybe we should untie her?"_ **   
  
  
  


**_"she looks better like this."_ **   
  
  


-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

 **YOU WOKE** up in a room you've never seen before. you tried to move but you were restrained by tight zip ties.

"hey..." you grumbled weakly. "hello?"

"i think she's awake!" a familiar voice said from outside the room. from what i could see, the room was a dark academia theme.

"hey, ushijima," the boy with spiky yet messy hair greeted.

"where am i? why did you tie me up?"

"don't worry, sweetkins! we saw you trip and fall last night, we were offering you a ride but you started running and we took you home!" bokuto looked down. "you should be happier."

"why?"

"we are taking care of you!" his expression changed again.

"can you remove the ties? it hurts..." you grunted from the feeling of your swollen wrists.

"yeah of course-" bokuto started but kuroo placed his hand over his mouth.

"no," kuroo said. your pupils dilated and your heart sank. more than sank, it rode a rollercoaster that flew off a skyscraper. you stopped asking questions and stayed silent, someone should be looking for you by now. it seemed to be sunrise. they walked out of the room together, leaving you starving.

"maybe we should untie her?" bokuto's muffled voice said.

"she looks better like this."


	4. rage

**_"you like whipped cream?"_ **   
  
  


**_"why are you putting it there!?"_ **

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

 ** _'CAN I_** _be fed? '_ was the only thought you had. your stomach was obviously grumbling and your body was weakening. how come no one has come to get you yet?

"you can't cook?!" bokuto yelled as you laid on the bed, with your limbs and neck tied.

"we'll just grab some fast food," kuroo grabbed the car keys. "we'll be back! we're just gonna get us some food so that you don't starve to death!"

"i think i should stay!" bokuto pushed him out the door.

"can you please untie me! my fingers are purple!" you pleaded.

"no can do pretty girl..." he brushed your hair with his fingers. "you're so beautiful, y/n... i can't let you go anywhere... you're mine now, no one can ever give you the same amount of affection i do to you,"

"you call this affection?" you tried to fight the ties.

"no one will ever go this far for you, would they?"

"let me go, please."

he hummed. he stood up and went to the kitchen, leaving the door open. he came back with a whipped cream can.

bokuto was too sweet to ever actually hurt y/n. he didn't like kuroo's idea of tying her up, but it was either that or a cage. bokuto really did love you, more than anyone but he was too scared to tell anyone. that was until kuroo confronted him and provoked him to follow his plan.

bokuto yearns for y/n's attention and would do anything to have her love him back. although, he knew he would get nervous if something intimate _did_ happen.

y/n met bokuto at a volleyball game, he was upset when she didn't remember. y/n met kuroo over the phone when she was facetiming kenma.

kuroo is kindhearted, but he has a side of him that was provocative and manipulating. often snarky and definitely cunning. y/n never liked him but she did think he was cute, and she thought the same with bokuto. kuroo wanted to do mischievous things with and _to_ y/n.

"you like whipped cream?" bokuto sat close to you, shaking the can. you nodded and raised an eyebrow from suspicion. he smirked at you and lifted up your shirt a tad bit, revealing the skin above your belly button.

"why are you putting it there!?" you yelled as he let the can release whipped cream onto your stomach. he looked back up to you, with a completely different demeanor. his eyes filled with rage that needed to be released.


	5. tense

**_"thank you."_ **   
  


**_"whatever, dollface."_ **

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

you felt bokuto's hand shift to your neck, choking you. a leash was already on your neck, and now it was his hand. his big figure to the side of you. his shoulder wide and his buff arms showing.

"please, princess. i want you so bad, can i kiss you?" he grumbled as his eyes gave off a lustful fever. "listen, princess, you don't get to bitch me around," he got up and removed the ties.

"got it?" he made sure his neck was wrapped around your throat.

"y-yes." you felt your arms limp to the bed and you could move your legs. every time you moved a tiny bit your joints cracked.

"now that you get your satisfaction-"

"what are you doing?" kuroo asked as he walked in.

"i just wanted to-"

"here let me help you," kuroo sighed as he grabbed the restraints again. you tried to run from his hands but they grasped you.

"please," you begged as tears came to your eyes. he looked into your eyes with a disappointed look.

"alright then," he tossed the ties away. you sighed from relief and relaxed your tense body.

"thank you."

"whatever, dollface."

"what do you guys want to do with me anyways?" you curled into a ball on the bed.

"we want you," they both said.


	6. scandalous

**_*gory and psychotic warning*_ **

**_"wait wait wait!_ **

**_this ain' enough!"_ **

**_"make it enough,"_ **

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"so are you a friend of kenma?" bokuto asked me as he finished off the whipped cream on my stomach.

"yeah, i am..." you tried hard not to pay attention to the fact he was gliding his tongue around your belly.

"i guess we'll have to get rid of him," kuroo sighed. you quickly turn your head towards him and tried to get up from bokuto's hold but he wouldn't let you go.

"what do you mean get rid?" you said.

"exactly what it means," he replied in a scandalous voice.

"no!" you kept trying to escape bokuto's hold. his shoulders and big arms pinned you down, they didn't even need the rope from earlier they could've just used bokuto to hold you down. "can you please let me go!" you yelled out.

"i like holding you like this!" he grunted. you were obviously their first victim from how nice they were to you and how they told you ever single plan they were to attempt.

"i'm going to find kenma." kuroo grumbled. "toodles!" he said as he exited the room and took a bag with him.

"yay! we're alone again!" bokuto held onto you tighter, as if he was trying to hug you but suffocate you at the same time. he looked up to see you struggling and uncomfortable.

"you don't like this?" he sighed. you didn't answer. "i'll make you like it," he stood up and went to grab a sharp pocket knife. he went back to the bed while you tried crawling to the corner but he grabbed you by the hair and held you up. your feet were dangling in the air and your scalp was aching.

he held the knife up to your face and sliced your cheek. your breathing became ragged and heavy. he dropped you down to the floor and you rubbed your scalp.

"does it hurt?" he asked. you looked up at him and stayed silent, mostly from the fear that was flowing through your body.

"answer me..." he growled as he gripped the knife tighter. "before i gouge your perfect eyeball out, you selfish whore,"

"yes," you answered the question from earlier.

"what is my name?"

"bokuto," he grabbed your chin and slid the knife away. "you're going to listen to me or else things will get worse for you," he licked the light blood off your cheek and went in for a kiss. you made sure you stood still and didn't resist.

"you're no fun," he sighed as he backed up. you scooted to the wall behind you and curled up into a ball. bokuto picked up the knife he slid earlier and left the room.

you went to peek out the door to find the food the kuroo had bought. you heard the shower was on and the bathroom door was closed.

"he must be showering," you said to yourself. kuroo was out somewhere and bokuto is showering. they definitely were terrible at kidnapping people.

you grabbed the food bag and went to the front door to open it up. you saw the sun and light enter the living room as you opened up the door, then you realize you're butt ass naked.

"shit," you grumbled. you grabbed the closest hoodie and put it on. you were paying no attention to what was behind you or that the sound of the shower was gone.

you went back to the open door only to be held back. you were in a chokehold and the door was closed by kuroo.

"you really think it'd be that easy?" kuroo was covered in dried up blood. "now we know we can't trust you!" he sighed. he went up to you and told bokuto to let you go.

"did you do it?" you asked, hoping that kenma wasn't hurt. instead, they ignored you.

"she's wearing my hoodie!" bokuto said in excitement. "why are you trying to leave, princess?" he gave you puppy eyes. you felt disgusted.

"go eat your food," kuroo picked you up and sat you down on the couch next to the bag of food.

you opened up your meal to find a half-eaten wendy's pancake and some apple slices.

"wait wait wait! this ain' enough!" you yelled.

"make it enough," they both sighed.


	7. crazy

**_"if you do that... i won't love you... ever..."_ **

**_"you will love us,"_ **

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"what are you going to do to me?" you looked at the cuffs on your arms.

"make you love," they said in unison.

"what if i don't?" you asked, hoping that you don't get another slap or cut on the cheek.

"you will, my beautiful pet," kuroo said with a smile as he brought out a deck of cards.

"let's play some games."

"what are we playing? i can't even use my arms?" you grunted. "where's bokuto?"

"he's showering," he started to shuffle. "is he your favorite?"

"between the both of you, yes."

his smile turned into a soft frown. it did mush your heart a bit but he still kidnapped you and is forcing you to fall in love with him.

"i guess i should try harder then," he flipped a card in the air and caught it in front of my face, and dragged it down my chest. "let's play a stripping-"

"no!" you yelled as you tried kicking him.

"stop fighting!" kuroo started putting his hands up as you were kicking him.

"y/n... are you causing trouble?" bokuto's voice trembled. you heard his voice and stopped kicking.

his body had droplets of water falling to the carpet. his pecs were standing out and he threw a hand up to brush his hair.

"y/n, i hope you know the only reason i killed kenma was for you," kuroo sighed. "he was my friend too, you know? i tried to tell him to join us but he kept calling me crazy,"

"cause you are fucking batshit crazy-" you felt a hard slap across your face. the numbing sensation took over your face and your ears were ringing.

"how many times do we have to tell you... we are doing this for you," bokuto grumbled as he tossed a shirt on. your eyes watered and you tried to fight the handcuffs but you couldn't. you started kicking your legs, which led to sobbing.

"you don't deserve to cry," kuroo wiped a tear away. " you've thrown insults at us ever since we got here, why do you think you get to cry!" he slapped your face again.

"i got it from here," bokuto held kuroo's shoulders. the boys looked at each other and the black-haired boy walked out of the room to shower.

"y/n, your brother has been looking for you," bokuto grazed your hair. your eyes and lips were swollen along with your nose.

"why are you telling me this..." you sniffled.

"we have to rid him-" he said. you looked him dead in the eyes as if he was the victim.

"if you do that... i won't love you... ever..." you growled into his ear. it was unknown to kuroo and bokuto that you were more of a dominant than a submitter.

"you will still love us," he snapped back and left the room.


	8. ragdoll (nsfw)

**_"we will_ ** **_teach_ ** **_to love..."_ **

**_"no,"_ **

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"you won't be able to open the front door since only we have the keys, you have access to the kitchen but everything is childlocked and you'll have a hard time finding out the codes to every single lock in this house. if you try to kill yourself we will just kill your entire family," kuroo placed down the rules.

"i stink," you blurted out. they look at each other in disfunction. "what? did you guys not childproof the fucking bathroom or something?" you joked. till' you realized they really didn't.

"it's not like I'm gonna do anything-"

"we'll bathe you, princess," bokuto smirked as kuroo uncuffed you.

they carried you to the bathtub and you just stood there waiting for them to leave.

"we aren't leaving."

"but-"

"we aren't leaving."

you sighed and protested. you didn't move or speak at all, you were still fully clothed as the bathtub was ready for you to sink in.

"please just let me do this!" you said.

"i guess we will have to do this by force," they said together. they walked over to you and forced your clothes off. you were naked, but it's not like they've never seen you naked before.

"you look good as always," bokuto licked his lips as kuroo teased your spine. you stood still and didn't want to go in the tub till they left.

_"c'mon bokubro," they both started to strip down. they carried you and gently placed you in the tub. you looked up, avoiding contact with their eyes and of course, their flaccid dicks._

_"oh come on, you've never seen a dick before?"_

_"i-uh- yea i have their just... not-"_

_"not big when they're soft?" bokuto teased._

_"well_ _..._ _get clean, y/n."_

_you tried to turn away but kuroo grabbed your waist and started kissing you. you tried to remove him from you but he wouldn't budge._

_"s-stop!" you finally got to knock him off._

_"leave!" you demanded, but instead they mocked you._

_"let's not force her," bokuto sighed as he wrapped a towel around himself._

_"we will_ _teach_ _to love..."_

_"no," you swallowed your saliva down hard after seeing a bulge form in both their towels. they both spectated you as you bathed yourself. making sure you didn't die. you changed from a bath to a shower._

_they both tried not to jerk off right there, as you were rubbing and cleaning your body._

_"i can't do this anymore," bokuto rushed over to y/n and grabbed her by the neck, biting down on her._

_"please, y/n... let me take you," he growled. the water was splashing on both your heads and the water falling down to the rest of your bare naked bodies._

_"god damn," kuroo growled at the sight of bokuto rubbing his shaft against you. kuroo dropped down the towel as his dick began to hurt from how hard he was. he stroked himself while watching you._

_"bokuto... don't do this," you felt him brushing against you._

_"i won't if you don't want, it wouldn't be so nice of me."_

_you gasped at his dick growing against you. you couldn't decide if you wanted it or not, you haven't had sex in a long time and you've been craving it. you flipped around and faced him._

_"fuck it," you grabbed his hair and gazed at his body. you began to graze your lips against his, like the teasing monster you were._

_"don't play with me," bokuto grabbed your head and crashed you against the tiles._

_"b-be gentle-" you rasped. kuroo was still jerking off, making sure to stop when bokuto stopped._

_bokuto pulled you out of the shower and carried you to the bedroom._

_"i wasn't finished-" bokuto slapped your ass._

_"i don't care," he said as kuroo followed with a towel around him._

_you could tell that both their dicks were at least 6-7 inches when they were flaccid. they were bigger than unnatural._

_bokuto made you go on all fours and kuroo forced your mouth open. was this_ _okay_ _? or were you asking for it... you consented, but you could take it back any time. but you didn't want to._

_next thing you knew was bokuto slammed his cock into your small and tight_ _hole_ _. kuroo thrust himself into your mouth, causing you to choke and spit your saliva all over his pelvis area. they were both muttering and groaning from how good you took them. both holes were so tight but you managed to open up. you were submitting to them, letting them use you like a doll. soon you became weak and flimsy, like a ragdoll._

_"get up you fucking whore, you're not done till we say you are," kuroo held your hair and spat in your face. you grunted from how gross he was and how his kinks were so degrading._

_"be gentle, kuroo!" bokuto groaned as he continued to hump your body._

_"mm fuck i think i'm cumming~," they both said. you whined as you couldn't take the overstimulation. it hurt but you loved being used like this._

**"Y/N?** are you finished?" kuroo pounded on the door. you snapped back into reality, noticing you were still dry naked and standing over the counter.

"n-no!" you answered back.

"do you think she's hurting herself?!" bokuto yelled from outside. he began to bang the door to catch your attention. "y/n! OPEN UP!" bokuto's voice cracked.

they were violent and dangerous but also doofuses who seemed to care deeply about you.

as days past, you began having more lewd thoughts, dreams, daydreams, fantasies about the two boys who kidnapped you. but why?


	9. cameras

**_"what is y/n doing?"_ **

**_"eating a pack of dry noodles... with a pickle?"_ **

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

you sat on the bed patiently as bokuto and kuroo set up cameras in your room. you were observant, but you avoided them and just looked at the dusty floor.

"no! it's not angled!" you could hear kuroo shove bokuto out the way. you sighed and grabbed the sheets.

_you felt hopeless and lost, definitely feeling stressed. no one came for you, it's been months and you've been living in isolation with your kidnappers. they were still attending college while they left you locked in a room. some times they would let you attend tournaments under disguise. you were still hung up on kenma's death._

"there." bokuto said as he crossed his arms. he noticed you were slumped over and in your own world of thoughts. "heya, y/n?"

you shot your head up and raised an eyebrow.

"we are doing this for you!" bokuto reached his hands out to you and grabbed your shoulders.

"yeah?" you said mindlessly, with a curious look on your face.

"you hungry?" kuroo sat beside you with his phone open to the camera app. you scooted next to him and looked at his phone and how the camera recorded everything you did.

"scary," you muttered.

"is it? did you forget we need to keep an eye on you?" kuroo shut off his phone and faced you. you looked back at bokuto unsure what to say. "are you hungry?" kuroo asked again.

"yes..."

"whatcha wanna eat!?" bokuto jolted up. he was always ready to care for you and assist you. he actually tried to love you . . . but there were days where he would be upset and frustrated that he would take it out on you, like his dark side.

"i don't know," you frowned. bokuto placed a finger on the side of his chin and was trying to figure out what your favorite meal was. he almost knew everything about you, the only thing he didn't know was your ancestry.

you smiled at his posture and how kuroo began to imitate him.

"oh i know! it's f/f (fav food)!" he rushed out the door and grabbed his car keys, leaving kuroo and you alone.  
  
  


**_A/n: sorry for the short chapters, i promise next chapter and those after will be at least 1.8k words! be safe and wear a mask!_ **


	10. the cops

_ disclaimer: a bit gory... heahaha? _

**_"have you ever heard_ **   
**_of a y/n ushijima?"_ **

**_"hm... nope doesn't_ **   
**_ring a bell?"_ **

  
-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

kuroo sat patiently, waiting for you to speak first.

"do you always have to make things complicated?" kuroo grazed his hand through your hair. you shook your head.

"y'know... i've been trying to get to know you, but you don't wanna cooperate," he grasped a chunk of your hair and chopped it off with a knife that he kept in his pants 24/7. now, 1/4 of your hair was shoulder length.

you gasped from the sudden movement and your new hairstyle.

"could you tell me why you don't talk to me?"

you gave him a scowled look and gave in.

"you're mean? i could list a lot," you flinched, hoping he wouldn't get violent. but he understood, he knew he was hard on you and possessive. he sighed, laying next to you as he tossed the knife to the other side.

"i'm sorry, y/n..." he held onto your arms, a tear falling down his cheek. you weren't sure what to do except hug him. you've never seen kuroo cry over anything nor see him upset at all. "i haven't been good to you, but i hope you know that i'm trying,"

he was hurting inside and trying to translate his emotions into words.

"it's fine," you slid your hand from his back to his shoulders, trying to see his face.

bokuto went inside the room holding a bag with your f/f, lightly singing "gimmeee, gimme love gimme gimme love,"

he stopped in his tracks when he saw kuroo wasn't okay.

"what happened?" you read his lips. you looked away, not wanting to be the one to answer.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

kuroo and bokuto told you that your case was closed and that everyone gave up on you. that was until a loud knock on the door.

"go go go!" kuroo rushed bokuto while he grabbed you and placed you in a small compartment that was made just for you.

"sorry, princess," bokuto kisses you on the forehead and closes the compartment, leaving you locked inside.

** third p o v **

"how can we help you?" bokuto greeted the officers and the man in the suit, that was standing at their front door.

"hello, you're bokuto kōtarō and kuroo tetsurō?" the man in the suit said.

"yeah, that's us!" he held kuroo's hand. bokuto did share enough love for kuroo and y/n, but kuroo only had enough for y/n.

"i'm officer nekira, i'm a detective and i'm taking care of a case about a missing high schooler. we'd like to ask you some questions," they bowed and bokuto welcomed them in.

the detective took a seat on their green silk couch while the officers stood by, waiting for the signal.

"so i'm sure you're familiar with wakatoshi ushijima?" officer nekira asked as he set his files and photos down on the coffee table. bokuto's eyebrows raised in suspicion when he saw himself danging from the sunroof of his car in a printed photo.

"yes, we are," kuroo answered.

"so are you aware of the situation of his sister?"

"his sister?" kuroo said. the officer hummed.

"have you ever heard of y/n ushijima?" the officer pointed to a picture of the girl.

"hm... nope, doesn't ring a bell," kuroo said.

"no wait!" bokuto interrupted. he realized that the officer knew kuroo and bokuto picked up y/n the night she went missing. "she's the girl that was walking home!" he patted the table.

"oh yeah," kuroo went along with bokuto's plan.

"yeah yeah yeah! i remember! we picked her up and we dropped her off at this really shady place! she said it was her destination though, so we just left her there," bokuto sighed.

"in the footage, it did not seem like she was conscious, though?" the officer pointed out.

"she tripped and fell, but she was awake in the car when we woke her up," kuroo explained. officer nekira signaled the officers behind him to begin searching.

"hey! what are you doing?!" kuroo tried to stand up but a cop sat him back down.

"i need to see a warrant! this is against my rights!" bokuto yelled.

"now now, boys... why are you getting so flustered? hiding something?" nekita picked his files back up.

"you'll hear from my lawyer!" bokuto tried to escape restraints. bokuto knew he didn't have a lawyer yet or an attorney but he had nothing else to yell.

all the cops returned back to the living room shaking their heads, which meant they found nothing. they didn't find y/n.

"uncuff them," officer nekita sighed. he showed them a warrant. "sorry you two, but we _will_ be back," nekita said as they all walked out.

"holy shit..." kuroo breathed out as his anxiety levels slowly went down.

"holy shit my ass! they almost touched y/n!" bokuto placed his hands on his hips.

they both walked to the compartment that held y/n and opened it up.

"Y/N!?" they both took a step back to find out that y/n was nowhere to be found.

they looked around everywhere only to find the window was left open. the boys stared at each other, distraught and heartbroken. how could y/n do this to them? they thought she was finally happy with them.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

** 2nd p o v **

"k-kenma?" you breathed out as he was carrying you.

"hey..." he looked at your new hairstyle and caressed your cheek.

"i thought they killed you-"

"i thought so too," kenma lifted up his shirt to show a wound. you lifted up his shirt for him and continued to stare at it, hovering your fingers over it.

"let's get you home?" kenma asked.

"huh? o-oh... yeah," you said with an unsure voice.

"don't tell me you want to go back, y/n?"

"no! no..." you said as you thought to yourself. you didn't want to go back, but you did feel bad for leaving them, they adored you and really loved you.

"can you stand?"

"yeah," you got on your feet and started to walk down an alleyway that was close to the ushijima residence. kenma and you were walking on the abandoned highway, from the distance you could hear drifting and an engine revving.

"kenma? do you hear that?" you stopped in your tracks. you turned your head to see a familiar car zooming towards you, but kenma pushed you out the way.

resulting in his head detaching from his body from the speed of the car. your pupils dilated and you shuffled backward. you focused your attention on who was inside, and it was the one and only bokuto.

"i thought you killed him!" bokuto yelled to the man in the passenger seat, which was kuroo.

"i thought so too! at least you finished the job?" kuroo chuckled a bit. you were in shock and almost couldn't move till you got a hold of reality so you tried to run but bokuto grabbed you and tossed you inside the car.

"are you okay, princess? did he touch you? that sick bastard..." bokuto rubbed his thighs, which meant he was nervous. you always behaved around the boys, so the mischief you caused today was a surprise to them.

"did you plan this?" kuroo said with a monotone voice. you stayed silent. he turned his head and raised his voice. "did you plan this?!"

"n-no! how could i!?" you retorted grabbing kuroo's arm, which was a mistake. kuroo stepped out and smudged his hand in the blood that was splattered on the window.

it's kenma's blood.

kuroo got back inside and rubbed the blood on your face, causing your breathing to speed up and hyperventilate.

"you see that!? you're covered in his blood! it's all your fault! you selfish-" you started bang on the window (if u watch euphoria just think about jacob and his dad fighting lol).

"what- what's she doing?" bokuto asked as he focused on his driving.

"having another bitch fit." kuroo answered.

you felt guilty for kenma's death, you felt guilty for actually liking the two boys who kidnapped you. you feel guilty for putting everyone through danger and worry.


	11. punishment

**_"what's in it?"_ **

**_"clothes? some shit i got for her,"_ **

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"does wakatoshi miss me?" you asked bokuto as he was assembling a closet that they bought for you.

"no clue, he doesn't seem bothered," bokuto grunted. "but he's always like that, isn't he?"

you hummed, you wanted to go home... only if they wanted you back.

"you miss volleyball, y/n?" bokuto said as he admired the assembled closet until the door fell off causing the entire closet to collapse. "damn," he whispered to himself, slouching over.

"i guess? no, not really," you stared at bokuto's broad back and shoulders.

"do you miss home?"

"yes... if they miss me,"

they sat in silence till kuroo came in with two big bags.

"the closet isn't up yet?"

"nope," bokuto replied with a heavy sigh. kuroo began to work on the closet as he placed the bags down. "hey! you can't come in with two ginormous bags and not tell us what's in it!"

kuroo shot his eyes at you. "it's y/n's,"

"what's in it?" bokuto's tone changed.

"clothes? some shit i got for her,"

"can i see?" bokuto tried to stand up and grab the bags but kuroo placed the screwdriver to his chest to stop him. "why can't i look!?"

"because i said it was y/n's!" the boys began to argue. you muted their voices and you went over to peek inside the bags. you slowly take every item out one by one.

a hoodie.

bunny ears.

vintage pants.

green sweatshirt?

collared blouses?

jewelry?

nail polish.

more jeans and more shirts.

"why?" you asked. you never go out so why did he buy you clothing?

"why not?" kuroo responded. bokuto crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"you didn't get me anything!?"

"you didn't ask for anything!" kuroo said.

"she didn't either!" bokuto jumped onto the bed and tried suffocating himself with a pillow but kuroo reprimanded him. you observed the bunny ears and placed them on, seeing if they would fit. both of the boys noticed you wearing the headband and stopped arguing. lewd ideas filling their mind.

the weird part about the boys was that they never wanted to force sex upon y/n, no matter how much they wanted it. they weren't THAT bad . . . they wanted her to feel loved and enjoy their company first.

"do you like it?" they asked at the same time.

"it's nice," you said as you took it off and plopped it back in the bag. "i can help with the closet..." you offered.

they both looked at each other, bokuto tried to fake kiss kuroo but kuroo was trying to avoid him while being in the arms of bokuto. you laughed watching both of them struggle. you picked up the screwdriver but you were yanked by the leg.

"what did i tell you about holding sharp objects?" bokuto said as he took the screwdriver out of your hand.

"t-this isn't sharp-"

"what did i tell you?"

"stay away..." you mumbled. bokuto smiled and grazed your cheek.

"good girl. and no, you cannot help with the closet," bokuto and kuroo went back to work on the closet as you just laid on the bed, a bit overwhelmed.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"good night, princess," bokuto kissed your head. kuroo had been distant with you the past few days after he smudged his friend's blood all over your face.

at the same time he was buying a lot of stuff for you because he couldn't find the courage to speak to you verbally.

"night," you laid on the bed, just having blank thoughts.

outside you could hear bokuto and kuroo yelling at each other.

"why don't you just talk to her? quit being a pussy!" bokuto slammed the coffee table.

"that doesn't fucking concern you!" kuroo retorted as he shoved bokuto to the floor.

"you act like it's her fault kenma died! and either way, he was in the way!"

"it isn't her fault... it's mine, and kenma wasn't in the way... i didn't intend-"

"kenma wasn't what? shit, if akaashi was horny for y/n i would- i would kill him!" bokuto stuttered. kuroo squinted his eyes and rushed to your room. the door clashed into the wall and he quickly wrapped his hand around your neck.

"why aren't you sleeping, doll?" kuroo dragged you out of the bed and onto the floor.

"i-i'm sorry it was just loud-" you said as kuroo forced pills into the back of your throat, closing your mouth to make you swallow. you took a deep breath in and realized what he just did.

"what was that?" your eyes felt lazy and you couldn't stay awake.

"what the hell!?" bokuto said as you lost consciousness.

"she's so perfect when her eyes are shut," kuroo grazed your face with a psychotic look in his eyes.

"what was that?" bokuto lifted your head up and checked your pupils.

"i don't know, it put her to sleep though," kuroo carried y/n out of his arms and placed her on the bed.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

the boys were getting worried since you haven't woke up in 2 days. you were truly in a sleeping trance.

"let's just wait another day!" bokuto kept his hopes up of your being alive. you still had a pulse and your breathing was fine.

secretly, you did wake up, except you stayed in bed for a whole 2 days, feeling weak and frail. the boys weren't smart enough to try and tickle you, which was ironic since they did it to each other a lot.

"hello?" kuroo picked up his phone, shushing bokuto. "yes this is tetsurō."


	12. starving

**_"a friend of her brother?"_ **

**_"yup."_ **   
  


-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"who is it!?" bokuto mouthed. you were taking your 12th nap of the day, hoping they would just take you to a hospital, even though nothing was wrong with you.

"tendō satori?" kuroo repeated. your eyes widened at the name and coincidentally bokuto saw that you were wide awake. he tossed his body on you and gave you never-ending kisses all over your face.

"you're alive~" he breathed out, crushing your body. you smiled at him, but internally you were upset.

"y/n ushijima? yeah, i heard she went missing," kuroo continued to speak on the phone. "you want to meet up with us?"

bokuto's head laid on your chest as you were threading your fingers through his hair.

"no it's not a problem, sure... here's the address-" kuroo gave him a false address and hung up.

"do you know a tendō satori, y/n? and don't lie... you don't wanna know how hard an ace can slap your face," bokuto sat up with his legs crossed.

"yeah, he's my brother's friend or boyfriend i don't know,"

they hummed as they heard a knock on the door.

"again?" kuroo walked out of the room and peeked out the door. "who the hell?"

"a friend of her brother?" bokuto hummed.

"yup," you replied as you popped the P.

a boy with standing red hair was whistling at the front door. bokuto got up and locked you inside the room.

"tendō satori," you whispered to yourself with a slight grin on your face. you stood up, but you were weak since you hadn't been active for two days. you also haven't eaten in two days. you stretched your limbs and cracked your back, your neck, your fingers, your toes, and your knees. you grabbed the bunny ears and placed them on while wearing lingerie that kuroo had bought for you.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

_"you boys gave me the wrong address!" tendō said._

_"how'd you find this place?" kuroo grabbed his collar and pulled him inside._

_"i mean, it's not like a hidden house in the forest... i actually had to knock on every door to find you-"_

_kuroo looked over at bokuto and dropped tendō._

_"sit over there, I'll make some food... if i know-how," bokuto whispered to himself._

_"perfect!~" tendō flawlessly took his seat while_ _he_ _wrapped his arm around the back of the_ _chair._

_bokuto began to fry rice and create a sauce for_ _the_ _spaghetti._

_"y/n is just a lovely girl, isn't she?" tendō teased. the boys speared their eyes into his soul when his sharp tongue spat out y/n's name._

_"never got the chance to speak to her," bokuto tilted his head as he went back to cooking._

_a poun_ _d_ _on the locked door caused everyone's attention to shift to the mysterious room,_ _only two of the three boys knew what was in it. or did they all know?_

_"maybe you should open that-" kuroo silenced tendō by throwing a slipper at the door._

_"it's our dog, he's not very nice around visitors," kuroo explained. the pounding continued and didn't stop, so tendō brought it to himself to open the door._

_"hey... hey!-" bokuto yelled as he tried to stop him but tendō couldn't open the door without a lock._

_"can ya hear me dog?" tendō raised his voice at the door. "shut the fuck up."_

_he burst out in laughter and slid his hand to the knob, trying to open it up again._

_"y/n do you happen to know where the key is?" tendō said slyly, then focusing his attention on the boys who were standing in shock._

_"y/n? why do you think she would be with us?" kuroo hovered over tendō, who was sitting crisscrossed on the floor right next to the door with his ear against it._

_"tsk, tsk, tsk..." tendō then stood up, he was an inch taller than kuroo. "open the door, i'd like to see my little sister,"_

_"sister?"_

_"no but yes... well no, but she is but not really," the door continued to pound, kuroo slammed his hand next to tendō's head, trapping him. bokuto was sitting back and observing, like always._

_"she's not here..." kuroo's eyes lazily drifted to bokuto's._

_"but i know she is," tendō said._

_the boys sighed_ _and manically laughed._ _they were yet to kill another person. they submitted and opened the door, letting tendō see y/n. one last time. his eye's sparkled seeing the girl... in bunny ears and lingerie. his eyes then went dull._

_"the hell is that," tendō muttered as he walked over to taste bokuto's food. kuroo furrowed his eyebrows at y/n. she stayed silent, knowing if she said the wrong thing, kuroo's temper would set off and who knew what he would do to her._

_"s-so now what?" bokuto uttered out._

_"i'm taking her home!" tendō said as he threw a plate at the wall. he rushed over to you and carried you bridal style and jumped out the window._

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

you woke up on the floor, with drool falling down the side of your mouth.

"the fuck?" you groaned. your stomach growled, you haven't eaten and you looked out the window that you thought you escaped from.

"i-i-i was dreaming?" you thought. you were becoming more delusional day after day, being held captive.

you reach for the door but it was locked. you start to pick at the walls and the paint began to peel off. you continued to peel the paint off, till bokuto came in and the door hit the back of your head.

"y/n, we need to speak."  
  
  
  


  
  
  
** a/n: really juicy chapter coming tmr :p only if u like smut tho :o **


	13. movie day (nsfw)

**_"do you want to watch a movie?"_ **

**_"sure..."_ **

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"how are you feeling..." kuroo said as he gently placed a blanket over you. it was winter, the cold was settling in, a season you had a hard time with (sorry if you love winter). before you were kidnapped, the boys knew a lot about you, especially bokuto. they basically studied you.

"i'm fine," you replied, blankly.

"you are? how do you feel about a fun day!?" bokuto sprung up and grabbed a remote. he turned on the television and sat right back next to you. "do you want to watch a movie?"

"sure..." you said as you snuggled into the blanket. kuroo picked you up and placed you on his lap, as bokuto laid onto your lap.

"what do you like?"

"sad movies," you muttered.

"really...?" bokuto whispered. "wasn't it... romance?"

"n-no?" you questioned him and looked at kuroo. bokuto's vibe changed and he seemed to be more serious and upset. he placed the remote on the coffee table and sat up.

"do i not know you enough?" bokuto thought to himself. "did she... lie to me?"

"what's the problem, bokuto?" kuroo patted his hair.

"nothingsnmpfh~" bokuto grumbled under his breath.

"seem's like there is?" kuroo said.

"no."

you looked worried, you were worried. you developed feelings and potentially started to care for your kidnappers. even when they hurt you, they would apologize. it's not like they would use you, they deeply loved you.

"are- is everything okay... bokuto...?" you felt your blood rush to your face, causing a faint tint of red. bokuto's eyes darted up to you. you never spoke without being spoken to, so it was a bit surprising to them. both of their eyes sparkled and bokuto's mood went back to his usual happy and uplifting mood.

"y-yes! i was just- thinking too hard," bokuto grabbed the remote and turned on a romantic drama movie. kuroo snuggled his nose to your neck, and often you could hear him sniffing you and even groaning. bokuto was playing with your thigh and inner thigh. you let them since you were too focused on the movie. you were so focused, you didn't know that they were quietly touching themselves.

✎-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-✎

** third p o v **

they were having a hard time holding in their groans and moans. kuroo lifted y/n off his lap and placed the girl in between him and bokuto. (sandwich . o .)

they began by feeling along her body, she was far too distracted by the movie to notice their lewd actions. the boys were stroking themselves by sneaking their hands inside their loose sweatpants.

the boys tried to avoid her breasts and her cunt, but every time they got close to those areas, their hormone levels went off the scale.

about 2 minutes in, y/n realized they were touching themselves. her breath hitched and she tried to pinch herself, thinking it was just another dream. but no, she was wide awake and everything was real. her movements were at a minimum, the boys didn't seem to realize that she knew what they were doing.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

** y/n first p o v **

"f-fuck," you heard bokuto groan quietly. you felt a shiver fall down to your spine and your stomach drop just to jump back up. your breath was shaky, unsure what to do. help them? watch them? ignore them? hell... you were definitely not a virgin but you never been stuck between two boys...

"ah-ah~" kuroo tossed his head back. how did y/n not noticed earlier? how long had this been going on?

suddenly, you felt you needed to cough. you tried to hold it in by steady breathing but then you accidentally cleared your throat. the boys stopped their actions.

"i-i want you y/n... can we take you?" kuroo politely asked. you slowly looked over at him and got a quick glance of how long his length was. and girthy.

"o-oh?" you muttered. you looked back over at bokuto who hid his dick inside his sweatpants, but his imprint was showing. he was big too. bokuto had a kind smile on his face.

kuroo held your hand and carried you to his bedroom, bokuto followed.

"you look beautiful, princess..." bokuto said as kuroo laid you on the bed.

underneath your sweater, you had on lingerie. kuroo grabbed the bunny ears.

"do you wanna wear this, doll? i think it'll set the mood... again..." kuroo handed it to you.

you gently placed it on your head and removed all your clothing, leaving you in the black laced underwear.

"god..." bokuto walked around the bed to see every view of you. it was a bit awkward, you had no idea what to do.

you looked down in embarrassment, but kuroo let off his dominant side and pulled your chin up.

"i'd kill for you y/n..." he said. your pupils dilated at those words. bokuto crawled behind you.

"can you be a good girl and bend over for me?" bokuto's deep and lustful voice went through your ear and out the other. you did what he commanded. you were now on all fours.

bokuto's fingers roamed your back, and he stopped at your cunt.

while bokuto was doing his thing, kuroo was standing and playing with your mouth, putting his fingers inside.

"open wide..." kuroo stuck his fingers deep inside your throat. you tried to contain the sound of your gagging, but that's when kuroo became frustrated. "wider... let me hear you."

his erect member was close to your face.

"do you want this?" he asked as he dragged his fingers along your lips. you nodded, but he grabbed your hair. "you know i like to hear your voice."

"y-yes,"

kuroo spat on his hand and quickly lubricated his member, you opened your mouth, giving him oral pleasure.

bokuto had already pulled down your underwear, leaving your bra on. he was caressing your legs, then your ass, then your entrance. you felt stiff, you tried to moan but it led to you almost choking on the cock that was stuffing your throat.

bokuto let your natural liquids lubricate his tip, as he teasingly went in and out of you.

"o-oh god, y/n you feel so good..." he grunted as he then spat on the rest of his member. "i'm going in- a-ah~"

bokuto was pounding into you, slowly. the sound of your gagging and his skin hitting yours filled the room, along with their groaning.

bokuto grabbed on to your hips and made quick thrusts before pushing his entire length into you. he made sure he was hitting every corner and inch of you, especially the g-spot. it was the sensation you've never felt before. you never really climaxed with anyone, you always faked it, but this time it was real and it was coming.

it was almost like the feeling of you holding in your pee for a peegasm (which i don't recommend). kuroo took his length out of your mouth and came all over your cheeks and lips, even your hair. you made sure your eyes were closed so that you didn't have pink eye. tears fell down to your neck from deepthroating.

since your mouth wasn't stuffed anymore, you felt your climax coming closer and your moans grew louder. bokuto slapped you hard on the ass and hummed.

"a-aaah!" you winced as you held onto the bedsheets tightly. bokuto pulled out and came all over your back, while your clear liquids landed on his lower stomach. bokuto adored the cream on his cock. you were left breathless and panting. you laid down, worn out but kuroo caressed your jaw.

"you think we're done?" kuroo smirked. "we are just getting started, doll... i didn't even get to fuck you yet."

so then it was round two...


	14. compulsive

  
**_"aren't you tired?"_ **

**_"of?"_ **

**_"of me..."_ **   
  


  
  
-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

you laid on the bed, shamelessly naked between two men, who were also naked. last night was full of pleasure and passion, though it went by so fast. thinking back to it, you can't remember how you got to that point.

you went to get up, but you felt a tug on your ankle. you had a zip tie attached to your ankle and it was chained to the bed. was it bondage? or were they still keeping you hostage.

inaudible sounds came out of bokuto's mouth as he woke up. he tossed and turned till he finally found the power to sit up. he rubbed the crust off his eye and stretched his arms. he gasped when he saw you folded over the frame of the bed.

you fell from trying to take the zip tie off your ankle.

bokuto hopped off the bed and hovered over you.

"what are you doing," he said in a monotone voice.

"uh-i fell... did you guys do this on purpose?" you muttered.

"well of course! don't you like getting tied up?" he grabbed your jaw and squeezed your face. "don't you?"

you shook out of his grip and sighed as you nodded.

"you don't remember anything from last night?" kuroo said as he slowly woke up.

"no," you let your face drop to the floor. kuroo then suddenly appeared next to you and cut the zip tie, which startled you.

"relax, y/n," he patted your head then left the room.

bokuto lifted you up for a piggyback ride, then he took you to the closet, grabbed a bag, and handed it to you.

"bokuto?" you looked at him as he was smiling, almost about to jump around the house in excitement. you took out the onesies and observed it. it was soft and blue, there were two.

"one for me, one for you! they didn't have kuroo's size..." bokuto mumbled. "try it out!"

you walked to your room and placed the onesie on, making sure you don't place pressure on bruises.

meanwhile, kuroo was cooking up food while bokuto had quickly put on the onesie. he was like a 5-year-old who had just gotten a new lego set and couldn't wait to open it up. you walked out of the room with the blue onesie and made your way to the living room.

"h-hey..." you gritted as the boys focused their attention on you.

"you better buy me one, bokuto!" kuroo ruffled bokuto's hair and went back to cooking. bokuto ran up to you and hugged you.

"you are so adorable!" he muffled into your neck.

  
"t-thanks... hey?"

"yeah!?" he shot his head up.

"i'm hungry heh..." you smiled. you were accepting the fact that they weren't going to let you go home... and now you had to make this place your home, cause if you didn't... you would hate yourself for acting as you hated them. and you didn't hate them. you love them?

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

you were quietly eating your breakfast, as the two boys were scrolling on their phones.

you continued to eat... all of a sudden... everything around you... movements, time, words became slower. your started to poke your food and got frustrated when you couldn't scoop up the rice. you dropped the spoon on the plate causing a loud clack sound. you could hear your breathing and feel how slow your chest went up and down as you breathed in and out.

you saw a tear drop to the table, which caused you to bawl your eyes out. you didn't know who you were anymore, you didn't feel anything. you were almost numb. you knew they loved you but you didn't understand. you didn't feel it.

bokuto rushed over to you as kuroo became furious. he didn't like your outbursts, one thing he hated. he was mad that you would still be upset when you were with them. he doesn't expect you to be perfect but he does expect perfect behavior. kuroo clenched his phone tighter as he watched you have a scene.

"bokuto... kuroo..." you muttered out as you struggled to breathe.

"yes? what's wrong, princess?" he tried to comfort you. you sniffled.

"aren't you tired...?"

"of?"

"of me?..." your voice was so empty. kuroo's heart sank when he heard your question.

"why would we?" kuroo said.

"because... i'm a handful... and you guys probably don't even want to put up with me..."


	15. shorty...

**_"mike tyson was actually my trainer back in the day..."_ **

**_"i'm notcha momma!"_ **

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"even if you are a handful, we both signed up for this!" bokuto poked your nose.

"can i talk to y/n alone? bokuto?" kuroo said as he placed his phone down.

"okay! i'm gonna play on the ps5!" bokuto ran to their room. kuroo huffed and sat next to you. you were both sitting in the dining room, the wooden table had scratches all over, which didn't match the aesthetic of the house.

"listen, y/n," kuroo forced you to look him into the eyes. "I've had enough of your emotional shit. i'm gonna say this only once... i love you, and only me... ill fucking snap anyone's neck, but bokuto is an exception. we both love you dearly but i don't think you feel the same. no matter how many times you say it, i won't believe you till you show me."

he let go of your face and looked down.

"i'm not going to mistake sex for love and neither are you. okay?" he said. you could barely understand what he said.

"so-so what you're trying to say is... i'm your priority?" you asked. he scoffed and banged the table.

"you're so fucking stupid sometimes... you know? you belong to me, alright? you're feelings? i care about it but not when you make such a big fucking fuss of it. you piss me off sometimes... you just never change. it's as if you don't want to get along with me, or you don't want to get used to your new home."

kuroo walked off to the front of the door and left. leaving you stuck in the heart. it showed how much more possessive he was becoming each and every day. as if he was jealous of bokuto.

"y/n! did kuroo leave!? you can come in my room!" bokuto yelled from down the hall. you slumped over to his room and dropped onto the bed.

"kuroo left... he's mad at me," you sighed. "i'm gonna be sentimental for a bit... is it really love?"

bokuto took off his headset and exited his game. "what do you mean, y/n?"

"you know, is it love or lust? or you just want to claim me? i'm not an object! i'm a human!" you grunted into the pillow.

"y/n i literally cannot understand you with that pillow in your face."

you repeated yourself with the pillow thrown to the floor. bokuto was stumped.

"a-are you on your uh-um- your period?" he assumed. you hissed and shook your head.

"well i know i love you, you don't have to take my word but i know i love you. i'm trying hard to show you,"

"okay... you can keep playing your game..." you said.

"mike tyson was actually my trainer back in the day," bokuto joked to his friends.

"bokuto c'mere shortyyy!" you could hear tsuki through the headphones.

"i'm notcha momma!!" bokuto yelled as you could see him running on the screen.

kuroo barged into the room and tossed a thick rope over his shoulder. he stomped over to you and you sat up.

"kuroo?" you said, concerned about what he was going to do with you. he pinned you down and stuffed a cloth in your mouth.

"it seems we haven't been disciplining you lately... i don't want you to think we are going easy or soft on you," he said as he tied you to a pole they installed in the room yesterday. you tried to move but you couldn't. the rope was tight around your wrists and ankles. even your neck was wrapped with rope. you looked over at bokuto who had a gleamy face, but he didn't do anything. instead he let kuroo do what he needed to do and bokuto continued playing his game, ignoring your muffled screaming.

"yo what's that sound?" you could hear akaashi from the headsets.

"she's too loud, kuroo," bokuto groaned. tears fell down your cheeks and to your neck, leaving you uncomfy. kuroo put more cloth in your mouth. you felt paranoid and that you were going to choke (like when you try not to lick your dentist hand but you're thinking about it too much that you accidentally do it). you tried hard not to think about your dry mouth and choking but you began to hyperventilate, till you passed out.

was this love?


	16. chlorine

**_"running for my life,"_ **

**_"you in my life is like sipping on straight chlorine."_ **   
  
  
  


-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

you'd been tied up for days. bokuto has been trying to avoid his remorse for you.

he wanted to obey kuroo's orders since they were in this together.

your body had bruises and wounds scattered around. your eyes had dark bags under them from uncontrollable sobbing and relentless nights of beating. it was kuroo who would hit you for not paying attention or not looking alive, bokuto would stand on the side hoping that it would all stop.

"hey listen... this is all part of the progress..." kuroo ruffled bokuto's hair.

"it better be," bokuto bit back.

"y/n, are you going to behave?" kuroo deadpanned. his motivation for all this was you _feeling_ weak, **_looking_** weak, ** _being_** weak. but all you felt was disoriented.

kuroo enjoyed power. he enjoyed changing someone's opinion, since it showed how powerful and manipulative he is.

"yes," you nodded your head.

"eat this."

kuroo placed a granola bar next to your mouth and you started munching down. a doorbell caused everyone's attention shift.

"i'll get it," bokuto muttered as he opened up the front door. from where you were, you couldn't see who it was. bokuto walked in the room again and there was a tall figure behind him, a familiar one.

"tsuki?" you muttered as a granola bar was stuffed in your mouth. tsuki came into the room with a big smile till he saw your figure.

"y/n-"

"you came here for the ps5, right?" kuroo said as he clapped his hands to shake off the crumbs.

"yeah but why is-"

"quit being nosey and play with bokuto..."

you stayed quiet, not knowing what the boys would do to you. tsuki's eyes were glued onto.  
  
  


✎ ... flash back ... ✎

  
  
"i think it's time i left," tsuki said as he got up from the bed.

"aw really?" you pouted. you flipped to face the wall instead of watching him leave the door.

"tomorrow again?" he asked, with his sly and charming voice. you hesitated. you wanted it to continue but it was bad for you.

"yeah sure," you complied. when you heard the door close, you felt a tear fall down, then you began to whimper.

"hey i left something- y/n?" tsuki closed the door behind him and held you in her long arms. "what's wrong? did i do something?-"

"no it's not your fault," you hid your face under the blanket. "i just get emotional post sex..."

"well i'm here for you now."

you cried every time you and tsuki had sex. not during but after he left. tsuki never knew till today, and he's glad he left his jacket.  
  
  


✎ ... flashback end ... ✎

"if you're gonna keep staring at the bitch... why don't you just fuck her?" kuroo implied. bokuto's eyes jolted up to tsuki's.

"no thanks," tsuki said shakily.

"you sure? i bet our little whore would like a taste," bokuto said, still staring deeply into tsuki's eyes, not breaking the string. kuroo patted your head and came close to your neck, where you had multiple bite marks.

"just play along... alright? we know this guy started a lot of trouble for you..." he whispered. you heard your pulse beat louder.

"i just said no, she isn't my type."

"really?"

"yup," tsuki popped the P.

"so you don't remember... degrading her?"

"what?"

"y'know... when you would tell her that she's a piece of shit and you would make her say it as well?" kuroo said with his wide smile.

"i hate guys like that... honestly, how do you even get off on that?" bokuto added on. tsuki looked at bokuto and looked back at his controller. he took a breath in and made a smug look.

"c'mon why don't you fuck her? you're already rock hard from thinking about it-"

"shut the fuck up-"

"now that's not how you speak to someone who let you play on their new ps5?" kuroo grabbed the controller out of tsuki's hands and hovered behind him.

"what do you guys actually want from me?"

"we want you to just talk to y/n... and give her a kiss of apology for hurting her sweet and dear mental health."

tsuki clicked his teeth and made his way to you, walking in front of the boys. he knelt to your level and lifted your chin up.

"listen, y/n this joke isn't funny so i'll make it quick-"

behind tsuki, you see bokuto with a kitchen knife raising his arm up and slicing tsuki's neck. causing the blood to land all over your face. your muffled screams filled the room.

"look what you made me do... y/n... aren't you just a trouble maker?" bokuto said as he wiped the blood off your face. "i'm sorry, y/n... i didn't like how he touched you," bokuto's mood changed.

"alright..." kuroo grabbed the choking body and dragged it to the big closet. "cya in hell, doofus," kuroo shut the door. you could see the trail of blood and you almost vomited.

"i think i feel a lot better now," kuroo stretched his arms and grunted as he untied you. you let your limbs be free and stretch your legs. you jumped up into kuroo's arms and hugged him tightly.

"w-what?-"

"i can't hug you?" you let go of him and hovered your fingers over your bruises and wounds. you placed pressure on some of the wounds and cells that were trying to recover your damaged skin, which caused you to wince but you felt better from the painful sensation.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while..." you groaned. kuroo's lidded eyes lazily rested on your figure. he caressed your edges and sides, your sweet chubby cheeks, along with twisting the light curls in your hair.

"you. are. beautiful." kuroo muttered.

"i'm gonna play some music," bokuto sighed, as he returned back to the room after cleaning himself up.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"running for my life..." bokuto sang under the speaker's loud audio. the band continued to sing their wonderful lyrics.

"you in my life is like sipping straight chlorine." an unknown voice said from the front door. a figure was leaning on the door, with the door wide open for anyone on the street to see. you were sweeping the floor, cleaning around with bokuto while kuroo was folding clothes. you dropped everything in your hand and shuddered.

"nice to see you too, my beautiful little sister~" tendō said. you weren't his sister, but he always had a weird sister obsession with you. you couldn't respond until kuroo or bokuto let you. you know that they would kill them, your idols, your family.

"k-kur-" you tried to speak out but tendō began to wander inside the house.

"tendō," a familiar voice deep voice said as he follows tendō inside. he looked at you, up and down, and fluttered his eyes as if he was seeing a flying pig. "y/n?" he muttered.

"wakatoshi..." you muttered hopelessly.


	17. manipulation

**_"huh?"_ **

**_"did you guys even try to look for me..."_ **   
  


-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-  
  
  


you couldn't do anything about it. you couldn't just leave bokuto and kuroo, or else they would be wanted for multiple counts. you had to just refuse your brother's hand.

"please y/n, we must go." your brother said, in an annoyed voice.

"oh, wakatoshi..." tendō laid on the couch. "we just got here, dear brother! and you shouldn't force y/n to leave her home~"

"home?" wakatoshi let go of you and fixed his posture. "is this home to you?" he raised an eyebrow. you stood still, keeping your head down. you picked up the mop and smiled, listening to the music play.

"y/n!" wakatoshi tried to get your attention but you ignored me.

"do you see how easy it was to find me, brother?" you said through your smile.

"huh?"

"did you guys even try to look for me..." you yelled at him, making sure you got every piece of dirt off the floor.

"we did try..."

"then why?! why am i still here?" you threw the mop at him, causing him to take a step back.

"what's this?" kuroo said at the front door. bokuto jumped on wakatoshi from behind, landing punches to his face.

"what did you do!!!" bokuto yelled at the top of his lungs. your breath hitched and your pupils dilated when you realized the situation. you could've been long gone, but you chose to be stubborn instead.

"y/n?" kuroo carried your over his shoulder. "you care to tell me what happened?"

you stared blankly at the floor that was moving as kuroo made a stop and threw you on your bed.

he hummed to get your attention.

"i don-"

"you know we'll have to kill your brother now?"  
  
  



	18. goodnight

**_ gory... its triggering in general... _ **

  
  
  
  
**_"goodnight, satori..."_ **   
  
  
  
  


**_"i'm sorry, sister."_ **   
  
  
  
  


-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-  
  


"you can't, please kuroo," you begged as kuroo slammed the door. you sat on your bed, frantically panicking... wondering what they would do to your brother.

** third p o v **

kuroo searched for the mad hattered boy. bokuto was nicely tying up toshi, making sure he couldn't move.  
  
  
  
  


"why are you doing this?"

"don't act like you're my friend _now_ , ushijima?" bokuto growled with the back of his throat.

"how'd you find us?"

"i- i followed tendō here, we were going to a-" bokuto stuffed his mouth with cloth, the same ones they used on you.  
  
  


toshi almost vomited from the taste, the rancid flavor that stayed in his mouth, the fumes he had to breath in.

"forget i asked you anything," bokuto scoffed as he dragged a hammer to toshi's head, acting like he was aiming and targeting a certain spot on the top of his head.  
  
  
  
  


"hey, ushiwaka... where's bug eyes?" kuroo stepped into the room with his hands in his pockets.

toshi grunted and muffled the words 'i don't know' into the disgusting cloth that was used to clean dust of the surfaces. kuroo clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers.

for all they knew, tendō was actually in their small closet.  
  


  
  
-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-  
  


  
  
"god it fucking stinks... this room is so small, is this harry potters room? oh harry!?" tendō silently whispered to himself in the uncomfortable closet.

he scooted around the closet, trying to get comfortable till he felt a hand.  
  
  
  


"what the shitttt~" he joked, flabbing the hand around. his eyebrows raised as he squinted his eyes. "it's normal guy! tsukishima!"

tendo continued flicking the body, till he found out he was dead.

"weird... how come i couldn't smell it? or feel the puddle of blood on my ass!" tendō snickered as he made blood angels on the floor. that was until the door opened and light entered the room. tendō puckered his lips at kuroo, who was standing over him.  
  
  
  


"why hello-" kuroo dragged tendō out and threw him next to toshi.

"hey, miracle boy..." tendō gloomed at toshi. he tossed out his wrists and sighed.

"make it quick," tendō's head was turned to the side so that he didn't have to witness his own blood spewing out of him.

"don't mind if i do~" kuroo licked the knife and _slowly_ sliced tendō's soft and pure skin in half.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"please tell y/n-chan i love her-" tendō's chin was pulled by bokuto's spiking hand.

"how about you do it," bokuto dragged tendō by the collar, the blood trailing on the floor as they entered y/n's room.

"go on,"  
  
  
  


tendō weakily stood up, almost like an abnormal titan. he landed on y/n's lap.  
  


  
  
"listen... i love you very much-" tendō coughed while speaking in a very serious manner.

"you will always be the little sister i never had- *cough* and i will always be with you... in the organ behind your boob," he laughed. y/n made a forced chuckle as she was bawling her last tears and sobs out.

"your brother loves you too, okay?" tendō said till he was pulled back by bokuto.

"let's carve a big smile in your face," bokuto said as he was stabbing the wounds that were already on tendō's wrist.

"s-stop! bokuto stop!" y/n pleaded while pulling back bokuto's broad shoulders, only to be shoved back with a bloody slap.

she gasped as tendō's dying blood rested on her face.

when bokuto was done stabbing the last remaining breath out of tendō, he walked out the room, leaving y/n and tendō together.

** second p o v **

you sat in the puddle of dark red blood, almost blacking out. you held tendō cheeks and looked into his frail eyes.

"good..." you tried to say.  
  
  


"goodnight, satori," you sobbed as you said your last words to him.

his body stood still, but his pupils focused on yours. he smiled with his bloody and long mouth and said,  
  
  
  
  
  


"i'm sorry, sister," his face went limp, but the only thing that showed emotion was his eyes.  
  


his happy, explosive, enthusiastic eyes. you wiped your tears and shut tendō's glowing eyes, so that he could rest.  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. nekira

**_"remember who we're doing this for,"_ **

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

** third p o v **

"what do you want from y/n? sex? kids? money?" wakatoshi muttered with a cloth in his mouth.

kuroo deadpanned as bokuto handed him a hammer.

"the fuck you need to know for?" kuroo said as the back of his throat vibrated. kuroo aimed for a perfect and easy to crack spot on the top of wakatoshi's head.

"wait!" bokuto held kuroo's chest. "let y/n see this! i bet she'll love it!" he ran out the room and into yours. the one that was a murder scene.  
  
  


** second p o v **

"tendō... tendō..." you kept whispering to the dead body. blood was smeared all over your face as you bathed in his leaking blood. a stream of light landed on tendō limp legs, you looked up to see bokuto.

your body shuddered as your clenched your jaw, protecting the body that spewed iron liquids.

"c'mon y/n!" bokuto jumped up and down at the door. you stayed quiet, praying that tendō would just wake up now. bokuto stepped closer and knelt to his knees.

"i said... come... on..." he grabbed you by the hair, dragging you over the body, and out the room

your grumbled and screamed, hoping that someone could just barge in through the front door.

"watch watch watch!" bokuto forced your to face your brother, who was tied up. you scratched bokuto's arms and fingers, causing him to let go. as you felt his grip leave you, you brought your elbow up and punished his dick. a massive groan came out his mouth, you looked at his reaction but he was smiling. like a fucking psychopath.

kuroo then pulled you next to him, and handed you the hammer.

"wh-what?" you muttered. you looked at the hammer and at your brother. you gave him a big smile and closed your eyes. you knew what you had to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


you coiled the hammer up and swung it, but missed toshi's head and let go of it behind you, causing it to hit kuroo's slender body.

a knock on the door caused all ears to focus on the windows, which were wide open. you stared at bokuto and raced him out, only to be shoved to the side and locked in the room.

kuroo regained consciousness and coughed, catching your attention. he raised is arm and motioned you to sit next to him. you did as he asked, but not too close. but he pulled up in to lay on his chest.

"remember who we're doing this for," he whispered to you.

** third p o v **

bokuto opened the door to be greeted by officer nekira, the determined cop.

"o-oh, hello sir-"

"you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney-" the detective placed restraints on bokuto and made sure the cops behind him searched the entire house.

"W-WHAT!? why!?" bokuto yelled as his face was being smashed into the ground.

"you want to act stupid?" nekira whispered into his ear as his vowels caused him to growl.

"we found the rest!" a cop yelled as his TASER was pointing at the suspects.

they dragged out the ushijima siblings and kuroo.

"it's the girl, nekira!" a cop yelled.

"alright good! get them to the station!" nekira hopped off bokuto.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-


	20. the...

**_"i- i can go home?"_ **

**_"yes, they are going to be incarcerated for life."_ **

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

you were lead out of your cage by an officer. he had a firm grip on you and his face seemed to look a bit familiar.

"sir?" you muttered as the car door opened.

"sit," he ordered as he shut the door behind you.

it was silent. it bothered you from how quiet it was, but you found peace. you found peace by searching your mind and laying in the garden. the temple.

the cop got into the driver's seat and started up the cop car.

"did you have a question?" he asked.

"yeah, why am i handcuffed?"

"you're a victim. a possible suspect," he grunted as he put the car in reverse and steered the wheel with the palm of his hand.

"what's your name?"

"you call me officer aizawa," he said in a monotone voice.

"officer aizawa..." you said under your breath. from behind he had a ponytail, his hair seemed ungroomed and he had a scar on the side of his face. he had stubble on his chin and it followed his sharp and stunning jawline.

"you are y/n ushijima, right?" he gruffed as he turned an intersection.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

**_ at the police station _ **

"so did these boys kidnap you or not, ms ushijima?" nekira interoggated you.

"i'm not going to participate till i have a lawyer or attorney aside me..." you mumbled, fiddling with your hangnails and scars on your hand.

"we'll figure it out either way," nekira slammed the table and walked out the room.

you sat in silence, wondering why they weren't letting you out the damp room.

"y/n?" a voice said on the intercom.

"yeah?" you yelled.

"it's me, wakatoshi,"

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

**_ interogating kuroo and bokuto _ **

"so you kidnapped y/n ushijima?" nekira sipped his bitter black coffee.

"yes," kuroo sniffled as his face was tinted red.

"who was the mastermind?"

"i was..." bokuto rubbed kuroo's back with his elbows since his hands were cuffed.

"you understand that if you plead guilty-" the officer continued.

the boys were definitely under fear, but they were also plotting.

...  
  
  
  
  
  


╰┈➤ ❝ [time skip roughly 2 years] ❞

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-  
  
  


"aizawa!" you yelled from the other side of the apartment. this year you were looking into universities and community colleges. you graduated two years back, but who cares since you missed a majority of school.

"y/n!" aizawa mocked you as he laid a kiss on your cheek.

"can you help me put up this poster?" you pouted your lip as your tugged his hair.

"of course, kitten," he reached to pin the poster on your wall and his shirt tugged up, showing his V line. he turned his head to look at you and he grinned.

"whaaaaat?" you smiled. you had forgotten everything. bokuto and kuroo. tsuki and tendō. it was intentional, but it wasn't meant to happen so soon. you jumped off a cliff and fell into the water. it wasn't an attempt to cut life short, but it was an attempt to be free from life. the only thing it resulted with was my brain, my memories, my bonds, my abilities.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"kōtarō," kuroo whispered into his ear.

"y-yes?" bokuto shivered.

"look what I've found," kuroo held up an officer's key and a card.

"we- we can leave?"

"no... but we can escape?"

the boys were sentenced to life in prison. they missed y/n. but even they questioned themselves. was it for love or sex?

either way, they were determined to get what was theirs.


	21. sequel

**_"did ya miss us, doll?"_ **

**_"yeah yeah yeah! did ya miss us?!"_ **

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

you were relaxing at the family's farm with aizawa and wakatoshi.

"look at the ring aizawa gave me, toshi!" you squealed as you showed off your bare hand.

"there's nothing," toshi muttered. aizawa raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"that's the muthafuckin problem," you grumbled as you sank down into the seat. the sun was setting and the grass was flowing.

"i promise it'll be soon, y/n," aizawa took your hand and kissed it. "we should go inside now," he dragged you into the house and you waved toshi goodbye.

he opened the door and carried you upstairs. it was a vacation at home, so you can reconnect with everyone.

aizawa placed the blanket over both of your bodies and turned off the light. he made sure he cuddled you and he laid his nose in the crook of your neck.

"goodnight, kitten," he breathed.

"night, sho..."

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

_you woke up unhinged, something didn't sit right with you. you looked out the window to see it was still sunning down and that toshi fell asleep outside next to the cornfield. you took it upon yourself to wake him up so that he doesn't get sick._

_you walked down the weary stairs and walked up to toshi. you nudged him. and you nudged him harder. but he wouldn't wake up._

_"toshi-" you faced him to see his face carved out and his eyes falling out of the sockets. you tried to scream but it was muffled. it was muffled and you couldn't breathe. why couldn't you wake up?_

_you took a long breath, but it was labored._

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

you woke up from the horrid nightmare. you check out the window, curious of why that dream was so... real. toshi was no longer outside. you called out his name and he called back. you felt the weight of fear wash off.

the front door erupted a banging noise and you look at the clock and see it was 4 am.

"who the fuck?" you walked to the front door. "officer?"

"hello, i'm officer akaashi," the man held out his badge. "you must be y/n ushijima?"

"yes, what's the problem?"

"oh..." he looked down at his feet. "why do you think there's a problem?" he said as he held a gun under your chin.

"make a sound and i'll be glad to shoot your face off..."

you nodded. he dragged you out the house and closed the door. he tossed you into a car, where two other men sat.

"p-please, what do you want?" you grunted, as you stood far away from the masked figures.

"you!" a familiar voice jumped onto you, never letting go.

"give her some space now, **_bokuto_**."

your heart pounded. you lost your memory... but you didn't forget them. was it real? or is it a dream?

"did ya miss us, doll?" kuroo growled as he slowly removed the mask off his face.

"yeah yeah yeah! did ya!?" bokuto hugged you tighter. you screamed for dear life, but akaashi stepped on the gas and you were now in the woods.

the boys... they were fucked up. worse than ever before. they were willing to do anything for you. but at a price. at a limit. they were psychotic, insane, unstable, masochists. they would kill you and jerk off to your dead body. they would take care of you and love you, even if you were just a limp dead body.

the sequel is published on wattpad! @czamanthaa

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! remember to leave comments on what I can improve on in future projects!


End file.
